


A Christmas miracle

by Sylencia



Series: The wind of heaven is that which blows between a horse's ears [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Equestrian, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Equestrian, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Going to the stable with his boyfriend has become a normal thing for Madara. But he does surprise himself, from times to times.
Relationships: Senju Itama/Uchiha Madara
Series: The wind of heaven is that which blows between a horse's ears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591183
Kudos: 11





	A Christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr by Dahtwitchi
> 
> PONIES

The solstice had merely passed and already the weather had changed so much. From the rainy days they had the previous weeks, it was now freezing every night and Madara didn't even want to think again of why he had just said yes, when his boyfriend had given him a rendezvous to the stable tonight.  
  
But here he was, parking in front of it and slipping his gloves on and fixing the beanie on his head and already feeling cold as fuck. Gods, he missed the good days, when the two of them would take the ponies to the river and enjoy some splashing and then drying up in a nearby field. He missed how easy it had been back then to hang out together and spend quality time. Not that he'd rather be home entirely. But he'd rather be home with Itama, the two of them snuggled under a blanket and enjoying a warm drink.  
  
The freezing wind had Madara shiver from head to toe, the moment he left the protection of his car. He was quick to trot to the door, carefully closing it behind him so the cold wouldn't enter the place and he sighed, as he leaned against the wall. There, at least, he'd be protected from the wind and the horses wouldn't be too cold either. All of them were wearing rugs, and Madara had bought a dark blue one for Rascal. The pony had seemed to love it, the last time he had come.  
  
Madara soon was distracted, though. For Itama appeared in his field of sight as he was walking back from the tack room, carrying a big box in his arms. Stylish as he always was, and despite the weather, his hair free from any tie and a happy air on the face.  
  
Madara would lie, if he said he wasn't deeply in love with the man. Already before they had started dating, he had felt so much for him. It had been a crush, it had evolved to proper feelings quickly when they had started hanging out together more, especially around the horses and the ponies and Madara sometimes wondered if he could have ever resisted Itama. Though he did think his feelings were unrequited for a long time, but realized how wrong he had been that hot day under the oak tree, after they had taken Rascal and Cloud to the river.  
  
They had been together ever since. Madara took the other out on dates, a couple of them because he had wanted to keep things right, and because he had wanted to make sure it was what Itama wanted as well. Still bothered with the how older he was with Itama, this eight years gap between them that had, among other things, held him back for so long. He had felt such guilt for having a crush on Itama, despite Itama being an adult. The moment they had kissed, though, the moment Itama had decided, on his own, to spend the night with him that exact day, had Madara realized that guilt was useless. Itama was an adult indeed and he knew what he wanted. And what he wanted was to be with him.  
  
Still, he insisted on the dates and Itama agreed, amused Madara wanted to woo him like this. Teasing him all along, saying he was sorry when Madara was pouting. Kissing him and holding him to be forgiven.  
  
"I can feel you stare."  
  
Itama calling him out like that had Madara snap out of his thoughts so hard he almost yelped. For he hadn't exactly been staring, too lost in thoughts to do so but, somehow, had ended up looking at his boyfriend still. He sometimes couldn't help it. Itama was gorgeous.  
  
"You wish," Madras sighed, pushing himself from the wall, making his way to his boyfriend and biting his lower lip when Itama engulfed him into one warm hug, his size making it easy for Itama to place his head on top of his. Madara didn't fight, clinging to any hint of warmth he could get. He wasn't even bothered to be so small compared with Itama. Not when it allowed the other to hug him like that.  
  
"Evening Love," Itama whispered, kissing his hair and Madara thanked the gods for the hug, so he'd be able to hide his flushed cheeks against Itama's chest. Itama always called him silly names like Love or Kitten. It never failed to hit him hard and unexpected. He clenched his fingers at the back of Itama's coat. Itama hummed softly. "Missed you today."  
  
Madara grumbled, when Itama tried to pull back. He wasn't done being embarrassed yet.  
  
But this was something Madara had quickly learned about Itama. How affectionate he was. And demonstrative too. How he never failed to tell him how he felt, never failed to send him a message when they weren't together. Madara had once thought Itama might be immature, because of his age, even if a little. But he ended up thinking he was the immature one, who sometimes had such troubles handling his feelings when Itama was so comfortable with his own.  
  
"Come here," Itama mumbled, huffing in laughter as he leaned down and pecked his lips. Madara groaned at him, nipped his lower lip. Itama laughed a little harder.  
  
But he leaned against him again, as Itama was nuzzling his hair again, when Itama smiled, that big, happy smile of his, he sighed.  
  
"You literally slept in my bed last night," Madara reminded the younger man, shaking his head. "Can you ever get enough of me ?"  
  
"Never, it seems," Itama answered in a laugh. He looked unrepentant. He probably was. "I wished you would have stayed in bed with me."  
  
Madara pinched his lips. He wished he could have stayed as well. Somehow, they never really had a real lazy morning together in the months they had been together, they always were interrupted by someone, or something. It was such a shame.  
  
"Soon," Madara promised.  
  
Itama kissed his face at that, fingers trailing along his hair and he nodded, with a sad smile.  
  
"We should just elope together. Go to the airport, buy tickets and leave. Then we'd be left alone."  
  
That, was an idea, Madara thought but he knew it couldn't be done. Not when the two of them had so many obligations, not with his work and Itama's, and now, with Christmas coming their way and next, New Year's Eve, it wasn't as if they would be seeing much of each other anyways. Itama was to spend Christmas at his parent's with his siblings and Madara had promised to visit his mother. As for the New Year celebrations, well, with Madara supposed to work that day…  
  
Tonight really was their last night together for a while. And Itama would come home with him, of course. But Madara truly wished they could just leave together, even if for a week or two only.  
  
"So, what's that ?" Madara eventually asked, nodding at the box Itama had brought from the tack room, hoping a change of subject would lighten their mood. Itama kissed his face again, humming softly as he did. He didn't let go of him though.  
  
"Christmas decorations."  
  
Madara blinked. Once, twice then looked up. "What ?"  
  
"The ponies deserve a decorated stable," Itama pointed out, somehow managing to sport the infamous Senju pout at the same time. Madara wasn't sure what he had said to deserve it, he had only expressed his confusion. But Itama's mood had changed right away.  
  
"Tama, I .."  
  
Itama looked away. "Look, I know it's silly. Tobirama has been telling me so forever. But I like to make the period special for them too, even if they don't understand."  
  
"Tama," Madara repeated firmly and he reached up to place his gloved hands on his boyfriend's cheeks, so Itama would look at him again. "I think it's adorable as fuck and I'll help you."  
  
The smile that pulled at Itama's lips again after that had Madara's heart beat harder in his chest and he pecked his boyfriend's lips softly, not even closing his eyes as he wanted nothing but to see his happiness. To see the way Itama's cheeks flush, ever so slightly.  
  
"Come on," Madara then whispered. "Let's make it pretty for the ponies."  
  
And so they did. Itama really had all sorts of stuff in his box, including festive name plates to hang on the doors, garlands to attach everywhere even if they had to make sure the horses wouldn't be able to reach them and munch on them, ornaments to place here and there, glittering lightly under the lights. Though what Madara was the most fond of, was the Christmas tree. Itama had a whole, tall Christmas tree to be placed in a safe spot and Madara found himself focused decorating it while Itama was taking care of the other ornaments he was putting up all around the place.  
  
But it looked great, Madara couldn't help thinking. And the ponies and the horses were looking at everything so curiously, trying to munch on everything to find out what things were. It was a cute sight and Madara couldn't help taking a picture from his spot near the tree, while Itama wasn't looking. He'd keep that one for himself.  
  
Itama eventually ran out of stuff to hang, decided to come help him with the tree, a happy smile on the lips.  
  
"Do you need help hanging the Christmas lights ?"  
  
Madara grumbled, because he knew exactly what Itama meant with that. For the tree was a bit too tall for him and he had tried his best but the top of it remained a bit bare. And Itama, as he was now standing close, could reach the top so easily and it made Madara huff.  
  
"Why is this thing so big," he mumbled, shaking his head.  
  
"Because I'm the one who bought it," was Itama's innocent answer and he leaned down to slide a kiss at the crook of his neck, pulling his scarf away for a second, then nuzzle his skin. "Should I find a ladder for you ?"  
  
Madara rolled his eyes. "Will you ever stop teasing me ?"  
  
Madara already knew the answer, though. Itama loved it, to tease him about his height. It never was mocking, never was with ill intent. Itama just loved his "short grumpy boyfriend" exactly how he was, height gap and all. And Madara couldn't deny loving it, when Itama pulled him against his body and Madara could feel so much of him. When he could lie on top of Itama when they watched television, when he ended up being the little spoon in bed or just see his hand disappear when Itama held it. He had been so huffy about it at first, thinking his neck would be sore every hour of the day but it never was. They made do so easily. Even if it meant standing up on a step, or two, just to be eyes level with his man.  
  
"Don't think so," Itama nuzzled his neck again, nimble fingers finding their way under his many layers of clothes, just so he could touch his belly and Madara closed his eyes, leaning back, he bit his lip.  
  
"You terrible boyfriend. Always making fun of me."  
  
Itama laughed, wrapping both arms around him and Madara sighed, "You really can't keep your hands off of me, can you ?"  
  
"Do you know how much I've waited to actually be able to put them on you to begin with ?"  
  
Madara knew. He was now well aware of it, as Itama had told him, not long after they officialized their relationship. Probably longer than Madara had pinned for him, Itama had had a crush on him forever. And here they were now. Happily together and it was working well.  
  
"You're not going to let me sleep tonight, will you ?"  
  
Itama snort, suckling on his skin slowly, arms tightening around him.  
  
"Well, I should maybe just tell you right now, then. Because I .. mh, have an early gift for you."  
  
"Do you now ?" Itama breathed out, his tone deeper than usual.  
  
"Yes. And it might kill me so enjoy what you have for how long it lasts," Madara rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tell me Kitten," Itama whispered against his skin, and Madara flushed. These damned nicknames…  
  
"I uh," Madara hesitated, pursing his lips. "You offered to teach me how to ride, didn't you ? Well. I can try. Tonight. Since it's just the two of us. So we can go on walks together, when the weather’s better."  
  
Itama straightened right away, out of surprise. Madara could almost picture his wide eyes and his parted lips and he did try not to laugh but couldn't help it. It was unexpected after all, he had continued telling his boyfriend that he wouldn't be riding ever in his life but. The idea to go on rides in the countryside with Itama was so tempting. The two of them, on their own, enjoying the day and seeing beautiful landscapes.  
  
Madara looked up, eventually, as Itama wasn't saying anything, leaning against the man's shoulder and grabbing his hands as he did so. Itama was looking so struck with it, as if he couldn't even process the information and Madara pinched his wrist, in order to trigger some kind of reaction.  
  
Itama's smile was amazingly soft, when he looked down and kissed his face. He touched his cheek, humming softly, he looked away.  
  
"Are you serious ?"  
  
Madara sighed. "Yes. For you. Don't expect anything more than walks though."  
  
Itama didn't seem to mind the slightest. His smile wasn't fading, his arms still around him.  
  
"Alright let me just help you with these lights and we'll get to it."  
  
It took around two seconds for Itama to finish putting up the lights up the artificial tree, as it was quite easy for him to reach the top of it. He then gathered the box to take it back to the tack room and Madara walked to the ponies enclosure, so he could finally greet Rascal. He had been too focused on Itama before to do so and he did feel a little guilty about it. Not that Rascal seemed to mind, as he happily munched on the treats Madara had hidden in his pockets. Madara even took the time to kiss the pony’s forehead, and adjust the rug on his shoulders to make sure he wouldn’t be too cold. The thickness of Rascal’s winter coat, though, probably was more effective than said rug.  
  
Itama returned quickly from the tack room, his arms full of all they would need and he didn’t hide his smile when he saw the two of them.  
  
“I was wondering when you’d give him the treats I felt in your pockets.”  
  
Madara huffed, ignoring the other man and stroking his pony’s mane slowly, as Rascal’s head was resting against his chest. Rascal tries to search his pockets for more treats.  
  
“Anyways, I guess you’ll be riding Hashi’s old Lady ? She’ll love to be taken out for walks, it’s good for her shape.”  
  
Madara nodded slowly, glancing toward said horse.  
  
Now, he did know said horse was old. Hashirama had had her for a really long time, she was around twenty-five by now but he trusted Itama’s judgement when it came to horses and if Itama said it would do her good, Madara couldn’t exactly contradict him. What bothered him the most, though, was the size of that horse. Because, as tall as Hashirama was, he needed horses who wouldn’t suffer much to carry his weight and wouldn’t be bothered with his height. And so, the mare was tall. So tall Madara was pretty sure he’d break a bone if he ever fell off of her back. He couldn’t even look above her back when he was standing next to her.  
  
But Madara did take a little more time to watch her behaviors lately, in order to decide if this was a good idea or not. And she truly was a sweet old lady, minding her own business and doing her thing without bothering others.  
  
Lady really was good for him to start.  
  
Itama took his sweet time taking her out of her stall. He didn’t need to put a halter on her, didn’t even need a rope to lead her. He opened the door, slowly touched her neck and she followed him to their usual spot, where they all brushed and prepare their horses. Madara watched from afar, for a while, anxiety rising down his guts but he eventually breathed out, to give himself some courage and went with his boyfriend, keeping his distances still.  
  
“So, because of her age we don’t use a regular saddle on her anymore,” Itama explained, nodding at the weird looking saddle he had taken with him. “This is a bareback saddle. It might be a little harder for you to find your balance but it’s better for her back.”  
  
Madara nodded, clearing his throat.  
  
“And, no bit either.”  
  
“Are you actively trying to kill me ?”  
  
Itama snorted. “You’ll be just fine.”  
  
It didn’t take them long to brush Lady and harness her. Madara was almost glad he didn’t need to come any close to her mouth, that was kind of scary if he had his say in it. But it was quickly done and came the moment Madara had dreaded the most. To actually climb up the horse and ride.  
  
The inside arena was easy to be accessed via a large corridor at the end of the stable and Madara did shiver as it was colder there than it had been around the horses but he didn’t complain. He was feeling too bad to do so, glancing at the horse anxiously as he walked by Itama’s side, gnawing on his lips. Gods, this probably had been a terrible idea, but he couldn’t go back on his words now. Not when Itama was looking so happy with the fact he wanted to at least try for him.  
  
“You should take your coat off,” Itama said as they reached the center of the arena and Madara was too distracted with the sand under his feet to answer. It did look like it would lessen the pain if he fell off. Not that it’d matter when they’d go on walks outside. “Madara ?”  
  
Madara was quick to look up when he heard his name and he flushed when Itama reached for the zipper of his coat and started pulling it down with a smirk. “Take that coat off, would you ?”  
  
“Do I have to ?”  
  
Itama tilted his head to the side, his smirk widening. “You can’t ride with such a coat. I’ll buy you a proper riding coat if you like.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes but didn’t answer. He didn’t need any riding equipment of his own. Not when he’d be riding as little as he had planned. Surely, one didn’t need anything specific just to go on walks.  
  
Madara surrendered his coat, shivering hard as he did and Itama placed it on his shoulders. It looked terribly tiny on him. Madara shook his head at it.  
  
“I’ll make sure you’re plenty warm tonight,” Itama promised, strapping a helmet on Madara’s head. “Now, just hop on top of her.”  
  
Madara blinked, he looked up at the mare’s back and cleared his throat, stepping up the cube he had seen his boyfriend use before, when he was riding.  
  
Setting himself up in the saddle wasn’t that hard, Madara had to admit. He had seen Itama, and his siblings do so many times. But the moment he was on top of Lady, one leg on each side of her, entirely too aware of how low the ground was under him with now his feet dangling in the air, Madara froze and grabbed her mane with both hands. He was shaking. Literally shaking on top of Lady’s back, the anxiety hitting him full force that exact moment and his breathing hitched in his throat, he choked several times, white spots appearing in his field of view.  
  
Gods, it had been a bad idea. A really bad one, to even try and he was going to die, he was sure of it. He was on top of a horse! A horse that was so strong despite her age. She wasn’t the kind of sport horse like Kawarama’s, she was a draft horse or so he had heard the brothers say before. She’d probably be able to pull heavy charges, if trained for. And he was now on top of her.  
  
“Madara”, Itama interrupted his line of thoughts, probably noticing his change of behavior. “Madara, come on, look at me Love.”  
  
Madara huffed, mostly because he couldn’t breathe properly, he looked away from the ground, at Itama’s eyes.  
  
“You are fine,” Itama whispered and he stepped up the cube to be closer, his hand touching his thigh. “Everything is fine. She will not hurt you, she will not throw you down. We will only walk.”  
  
“I-I can’t.”  
  
“You can, you will do just fine,” Itama assured him with a soft nod. “I will make sure of it. I will hold her until you ask me to let go. For now, we will do nothing but adjust the stirrups for you, and stay here. Not until you’ve relaxed.”  
  
Madara breathed out shakily. He trusted Itama. Trusted him to the core and if Itama said he’d be alright …  
  
“I-I .. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be,” Itama smiled and he leaned to him to kiss his shoulder. “I’m actually so proud to see you on a horse. You have no idea how much it pleases me. Even if it’s all you’ll do.”  
  
Madara’s lips trembled, as he took in a big breath and he nodded.  
  
“We’re not moving.”  
  
“We are not,” Itama confirmed, kissing again. “I will only move so I can adjust the stirrups. I’m staying close, yes ?”  
  
Madara nodded again.  
  
It did help for Madara to have his feets tucked in the stirrups. The fact there were little cages at the front of them helped him relax and not think his feet would slip in completely and get stuck this way.  
  
Itama was back to his side the moment he was finished adjusting the stirrups. Up on the cube, one arm around his hips, holding him softly and his head against his arm, as Madara still hadn’t let go of the horse’s mane. And, slowly, Madara could feel himself relaxing, even if a little.  
  
“So, is that my Christmas gift,” Itama whispered, slightly teasing as he did so and Madara bit his lip. “You kept saying you had found one amazing gift for me. Is that it ?”  
  
“No,” Madara breathed out, shaking his head and he cleared his throat. “I’m not going to tell you before you open it.”  
  
“But since we’re not spending Christmas together,” Itama looked up with a pout. “I’ll have to wait for so long.”  
  
“Sucks to be you.”  
  
Itama snorted. Madara couldn’t help the small smile.  
  
“Well then, I’ve held it back for a long time but,” Itama started, his eyes shining hard as he was talking. “I’ve been informed that your birthday happens to be on Christmas Eve. And I do feel terribly robbed that you, my amazing boyfriend, didn’t tell me beforehand.”  
  
“What!” Madara exclaimed, his eyes widening as he stared at the other. “Who told you ? It’s Hashirama, isn’t it ? Gods I’m going to murder him.”  
  
“I don’t kiss and tell,” Itama stuck his tongue out at him. “But I’ve gotten you something for your birthday and for Christmas. And I feel like I’m spoiling you rotten.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have,” Madara mumbled, looking away.  
  
“I admit that this gift is a bit selfish too,” Itama laughed and he bit his lower lip. “If that makes you feel better.”  
  
Madara frowned but he didn’t answer. Well, it was too late now anyways, wasn’t it ? But if he had anything to say, it’d be that he was quite happy Itama did get him a second gift and not just told him that his Christmas gift would count as a birthday gift as well. Too many people had used this excuse to be cheap in his life before. Madara didn’t like to celebrate it anymore now.  
  
And so, without a word, he leaned down, making sure to hold himself on Itama’s shoulders, he kissed his boyfriend properly, making sure to ignore the smirk Itama was sporting. Gods, he loved him so much.  
  
“Now, look at you,” Itama whispered against his lips and shifting so he could nuzzle his neck. “You’re not even holding yourself anymore. And you’re not falling off.”  
  
“Shut up,” Madara mumbled.  
  
Itama laughed. But he continued holding him, continued to kiss his neck that way he always did when they went to bed together and he was cuddling him. Madara couldn’t help shivering from it. He couldn’t help grabbing Itama’s hair, to make sure he wouldn’t shift away just yet.  
  
When Madara straightened, though, he found himself .. well. Comfortable. Somehow. And he wasn’t even holding himself on Lady’s mane anymore, his hands were resting on his thighs and it wasn’t as scary as he first thought. If anything, it felt like he was sitting on a chair or something.  
  
“See ?” Itama smiled, sweet as he was. “And she is so comfortable.”  
  
“She .. is,” Madara admitted with a pout. “You’re still holding her, aren’t you ?”  
  
“I am,” Itama assured him. “Not letting go before you ask me to.”  
  
Madara nodded. Then, he grabbed the mane again, clearing his throat and breathing out slowly.  
  
“Maybe .. Maybe we could walk,” Madara mumbled, his fingers tightening on the mane. “Slow.”  
  
“Are you sure ? We can wait a little longer if you like,” Itama smiled at him. “There’s absolutely no rush.”  
  
“I’m .. mostly sure,” Madara stated. Still kind of uncomfortable. But confident Itama wouldn’t let him go until he asked for it. And Lady hadn’t moved the slightest ever since he had climbed on top of her. She didn’t even seem bothered with the whole situation, staying where she was, her head low.  
  
“Alright,” Itama smiled and he stepped down the cube, he petted Lady’s neck. “Come girl, gentle.”  
  
Lady’s first step had Madara tense on her back and he clenched on her mane even more, probably ripping some of it as he did. The next ones were so smooth under him, slow and gentle and it took Madara only a couple of seconds to find what worked best for him. He was quick to find his balance, to understand what he was supposed to do with his hips to follow her movements and he huffed in relief as it wasn’t as difficult as he had imagined. Nor as dangerous either. He did feel safe, somehow. Madara couldn’t understand why, maybe it was just the fact that Itama was holding the reins still, but, it was fine, now the anxiety bout had passed.  
  
“So, how is it ?”  
  
Madara shrugged. “I’m still alive.”  
  
“Like I’d ever allow you do fall to your death,” Itama shook his head, laughing. “Then, I’d have to mourn you for the rest of my life.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes, “You can be so dramatic.”  
  
“And you, among all people, are telling me that ?”  
  
Madara huffed. But he did shiver when Itama touched his thigh and kissed it, glancing up. “Come on, Love,” he smiled. “You’re doing just fine.”  
  
It took Madara a moment but he nodded, eventually. And he breathed out slowly to keep his cool.  
  
“Alright, we’re going to adjust your posture, yes ?” Itama stated after a second. “Straighten your back, hold your head high. Heels go down. If you put pressure on them, you’ll enhance your balance.”  
  
“You make it sound so easy,” Madara pursed his lips but he did as he was told. It wasn’t easy to straighten while still holding himself so hard on Lady’s mane but Itama looked at him with a slight nod, approving of his efforts.  
  
“I’ve been riding forever,” Itama reminded him, touching his thigh. “It all is natural to me now. But you’ll see that the more you ride, the more comfortable you’ll be.”  
  
“Like I’m going to ride everyday,” Madara glanced at his boyfriend and shrugged.  
  
“You’ll come to enjoy it,” Itama asserted and he was looking so sure of himself. “We’ll be going on walks together for entire hours and you’re going to love it.”  
  
Madara huffed. “In your dreams. Maybe we’ll go just once and I’ll be done with it.”  
  
“Well, I do know some nice, quiet places we could go to, places my brothers don’t know about,” Itama smirked, glancing at him. “Where we could be left alone. Just the two of us.”  
  
Alright that, was tempting, Madara couldn’t help but think and he tried to resist but a smile did crept up on his lips, eventually, a chuckle escaping his lips.  
  
“You …”  
  
“I can think of that one place,” Itama continued, his eyes shining hard. “That clearing in the woods. I’ve napped there several times and never was bothered.”  
  
Madara sucked in a deep breath. When he looked down at Itama, though, he couldn’t help blushing a little at Itama’s amused smile and his satisfied expression.  
  
“First, though, you have to learn how to ride on your own,” Itama continued. “So, am I letting go of the reins ?”  
  
Madara hesitated, the anxiety rising again, his throat tight all of the sudden but he looked at his boyfriend as Itama was walking backwards so he could face him, one hand still holding both reins under Lady’s neck.  
  
“What is she going to do ?”  
  
Itama smiled. “Nothing. She’ll continue to follow me. She’s well trained.”  
  
It took another ten seconds for Madara to nod and he pinched his lips, as Itama slowly let go of the reins.  
  
Nothing happened. As Itama had said, Lady didn’t go quicker, didn’t leave his side, she continued to walk calmly, slowly, her steps even and her head low. Madara couldn’t help releasing a relieved huff and he smiled.  
  
“You’re doing so good Love,” Itama praised, fingers brushing against his thigh and his smile widening. “The more you’ll relax, the easier it’ll be. She’s good with beginners because she’s very calm and cold-headed. She’ll be perfect for you.”  
  
“I’m telling you right away,” Madara stated, glancing at his boyfriend as he was shaking his head. “I will not buy a horse. You will not convince me.”  
  
Itama laughed but didn’t answer. Instead, he offered him a devilish smirk and stepped aside, putting space between him and Lady, pushing his hands down his coat pockets.  
  
“Wait, you can’t !” Madara was quick to pester him, shaking his head. “Come back close!”  
  
“Take the reins,” Itama instructed ignoring him. “Hold them how you want for now, however it’s comfortable for you, we’ll work on that another time.”  
  
“Tama !” Madara hissed as Itama was stepping away again.  
  
“Come on, do it,” Itama chuckled, his eyes glittering with malice. “Keep them a bit long, she doesn’t need much to obey. Soft tugs if you want her to turn.”  
  
“I can’t !”  
  
Itama snorted. “Yes you can. She’s not going to hurt you, she’s not going to do anything but walk along the arena as long as you don’t tell her to. Here, try this : lean back and part your heels from her flanks a little.”  
  
Madara glared at his boyfriend, seriously hating the stunt he had pulled on him but it wasn’t as if he could do anything at the moment, was it ? He couldn’t exactly jump down Lady’s back either, not without fear and he’d rather stay on her back for now. As long as she remained calm enough. And so, he did what Itama said. Moving his heels away from Lady’s round belly, even if it wasn’t exactly easy, he leaned back and something unpredictable happened.  
  
Lady stopped. She didn’t hesitate, she didn’t rush anything. The moment he started to lean back, the mare stopped, her head low and Madara blinked.  
  
What ?  
  
“Now, the reins,” Itama reminded him and he was so far away from him now, looking over at them with such mirth that Madara couldn’t stay angry much longer. “However is comfortable for you for now.”  
  
Madara looked at his hands, where they still were gripping the horse’s mane, he forced his fingers to relax and reached for the reins.  
  
“The only thing you have to focus on, for now, is to keep them around the same length,” Itama explained with a smile. “Loose is good. I just want you to hold them.”  
  
“You’re crazy,” Madara couldn’t help mumbling under his breath, he sighed.  
  
But, he reached for the reins, eventually, flexing his fingers around them and he tried to follow Itama’s words. Same length, loose is fine and he tentatively looked up.  
  
“Very good like that,” Itama nodded with a grin. “Now, you know how to stop her already. Asking her to walk is a soft press on her belly with your heels.”  
  
Madara hesitated. But he eventually gave it a try and Lady went back at walking, slow as before, following the sides of the arena diligently. And it was fine. It was easy, Madara thought eventually as he was relaxing more and more. He wasn’t dying, wasn’t falling to his death either. He was quite comfortable even and Madara managed to smile at himself, accepting the fact that he was doing fine.  
  
“Now, why don’t you come to me ?” Itama called, tilting his head to the side. “You tug left or right. Gently.”  
  
Lady turned the exact moment Madara tugged on the rein, leading her to Itama easily enough and she stopped on her own when they reached Itama, huffing as she did and Itama petted her head softly, looking up at Madara with such pride that Madara couldn’t help preening slightly. Gods, that looked in his boyfriend’s eyes gave him such pride in what he done. It wasn’t much, he had seen the Senju siblings do such things with their horses before but he did good, he couldn’t help but feel. He had overcome the fear, somehow. The anxiety to be riding a horse and Itama’s hand soon was on his lower back and he was smiling up at him.  
  
“How does it feel ?” he questioned, obviously happy with what had happened. “You’ve done so good and you look so relaxed.”  
  
“I’m .. fine,” Madara admitted, trying to hide his own feelings. Itama had been right and he didn’t want to admit it, yet.  
  
“Of course you are,” Itama stated, soft hand on his back. “Why don’t you continue a bit ? Tonight you’ll just feel how it is. Next time we’ll do some exercises, for you to get the hang of it.”  
  
“Have you already planned a whole set of lessons ?” Madara joked, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Madara spent the next half-hour riding. He didn’t do too much, really, mostly walking and turning and trying to dose what he was asking from Lady, as she was listening so very nicely. Half the time he didn’t even have to tug much for her to turn, adding some tension on the rein was enough a cue. As for stopping, Madara was half convinced she could feel when he wanted to, as she seemed to anticipate when he was going to lean back as Itama had told him to.  
  
All in all it was easy. Very easy and comfortable and Madara kept smiling to himself. He had never imagined he’d ever be riding a horse and especially not on his own, he had never imagined he’d do anything like this in his life. Meeting with Rascal had been crazy enough already, Madara hadn’t planned on getting to love the pony so much, hadn’t planned on wanting him to be his and yet, here he was now. Half-way through owning a pony and now riding a horse on his own and actually enjoying it.  
  
Madara stopped by Itama’s side, eventually. Not because he really wanted to stop, if anything, he had enjoyed himself, but he was aware of how late it was, aware that Lady might want to go to sleep now. It probably hadn’t been to tiring to her, to just walk, he had seen her do so much more while in the pasture with the other horses. But it was time for them to go home and Madara let go of the reins as he stopped, he glanced at Itama.  
  
“How do I get down ?”  
  
“Slowly because even if you don’t feel it, your feet must be really cold,” Itama caressed his thigh and he grabbed the reins. “I’ll help you.”  
  
And so he did and Madara hissed when his feet touched the ground and he felt how cold they were. Alright, okay, now he could see one downside of it but he didn’t allow it to take away his good mood. Not when his heart was so light and Itama was looking at him like this. With such pride in the eyes and his smile never leaving his lips.  
  
The kiss that followed had Madara’s toes curl in his boots, he leaned into his lover’s embrace, doing his best not to moan as he did, too happy with how it had happened. Sure, he had felt bad at first, he had panicked because of the anxiety but Itama had believed in him and he had pushed him to continue, making sure to keep him safe in the meantime. And Itama was happy too. Happy he had tried riding and Madara couldn’t help thinking it probably was a great Christmas gift for his boyfriend. He hoped it was one anyways.  
  
They walked back to the stable in silence. Itama leading Lady’s way with one hand, his free arm around Madara’s shoulders. And all was fine. Until they reached the stable and set their eyes on the battleground it had become.  
  
For, somehow, the ponies had broken free from their stall, the door wide open now. Somehow. And the ponies were everywhere and Rascal was dragging the Christmas tree around, playing with it as he did, old Cloud looking at the other with tired eyes.  
  
“Oh fuck.”  
  
Itama started to laugh his belly out. Madara started to run after his pony, cursing at him so loudly it was echoing all around him.  
  
It took them a while to catch all the ponies back, Rascal being a terrible little shit and ruining the Christmas tree on his own as he did. But they managed, eventually and they made sure the stall was properly closed before realizing that Rascal seemed to have gotten the knack to open it, using his lips and teeth on the latch at the top of the door. It forced them to add a security to it, for tonight at least and they’d ask the stable’s owner to add another latch at the bottom of the door to make sure the ponies wouldn’t reach this one.  
  
Madara was exhausted, by the time they finished, making sure to put the ruined Christmas tree away, for them to put another up again some other time, if they could. When they’d be certain Rascal wouldn’t ruin that one either. Gods, that pony.  
  
“Let’s go home, Love,” was all Itama whispered when they headed out, his arm still around Madara’s shoulder and Madara leaning against his side. Their cars were cold and frosted and they took the time to leave them to heat up, leaning against Madara’s as they were hugging, sharing soft kisses.  
  
“So,” Itama whispered against his lips, fingers combing through his hair. “Can I upload the pictures on Instagram ?”  
  
“What pictures ?” Madara mumbled, his eyes wide.  
  
“The beautiful pictures I’ve taken of you,” was Itama’s sweet answer. “With that amazing smile of yours when you thought I wasn’t looking.”  
  
“Don’t you dare,” Madara groaned, pinching Itama’s waist.  
  
“What if I say it’s too late already ?”  
  
Itama’s smile widened, from one ear to the other, so sly it shouldn’t belong to him. Madara huffed, hiding against his shoulder. His phone almost immediately started going off, signaling several texts already.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“Love you too, Babe.”


End file.
